A Christmas Gift
by KatBlue
Summary: AU. Final chapter up. When Buffy receives a gift on the day before Christmas Eve at her door step, she begins to realize she has someone who's in love with her.
1. Default Chapter

A Christmas Gift. Buffy receives a gift the day before Christmas Eve. She has no idea who it is from. Here's a Christmas story for you all. If you are in the Christmas spirit then read last years Christmas story _True Love _out of one of my fave movies. Also this year's _Santa Baby_. Do enjoy. I will try to continue with other stories of mine but I'm not in my own computer so it will take a while. Be patient. Thanks all for reviews and Enjoy.

The door bell rings and Buffy goes to get it. She opens it and sees nobody but a small box on the floor. She picks it up and looks around to see if the person who left the box is still around. No one is in sight.

The box could no have been for her mother or her sister because they were not in town. Dawn went with Joyce to an art gallery in LA. Buffy closes the door. She opens the box and gasp at what she sees inside of it.

"Who could of send this to me?" ask Buffy to herself. Her first thought is that it could be a prank or perhaps one of her ex's. She has had many boyfriends and she is going to find out who is the one that sent the box to her.

She grabs her coat and heads into the cold winter day of Sunnydale. Buffy puts the box in her purse and walks down the block.

When she arrives at the first boyfriend's house, she takes a deep breath and knocks at the door. The door opens and Riley Finn is there.

"Buffy, hi," says Riley. "Come in." Buffy enters the house surprise to see a dark haired woman in his living room. The woman gets up and greets Buffy.

"You must be Buffy," says the woman. "Ri here has told me lots about you. I'm Faith."

"Hi. Really," says Buffy. "Hope it's the good stuff. Not that I'm bad or anything." Buffy smiles.

"We've been going out for six months Faith and I," says Riley putting his arm around Faith's waist. "We're heading to Boston for Christmas Eve to have dinner with her family."

"That's great," says Buffy. "I'm really happy for you Riley. I just want to talk to about something."

"Right. I better make sure you've got everything packed," says Faith. "You know how you always forget things." Faith heads up stairs leaving Riley and Buffy alone.  
"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" ask Riley. They go over to the living room and sit down on the sofa.

"I got this box left at my doorstep and I thought that..." Buffy says. She takes the box out of her purse and opens it.

"Buffy you thought that I..." says Riley. "I definitely don't have enough money to buy this. Looks like you have a secret admirer."

"No secret admirer would send me this," says Buffy. "Who could it be?"

"I don't know," says Riley. "Did you ask Angel or Xander?"

"No," replies Buffy. "I don't think they would do that, but it could any body."

"Why did come to me first?" ask Riley.

"It's kind of like something that you would do, although I don't think that you would of left it there in front of my doorstep," says Buffy.

"I really will take that as a complement," says Riley. "But I'm in love Buffy. Faith is the greatest thing that's happen to me since you."

"I'm glad you found someone," says Buffy as she gets up and hugs Riley. She walks over to the door and Riley follows her. He opens the door.

"I hope you find him," says Riley. Buffy turns around and looks at Riley.

"I hope so too," says Buffy. "Have a good time in Boston. Say bye to Faith for me."

"I will," says Riley. Buffy walks down the steps. "Hey Buffy."

"What?" ask Buffy turning around.

"I hope that whom ever is that gave you that box is someone, who really means what he saying with the gift," says Riley.

"I hope so too, but I don't know," says Buffy shaking her head. "If he meant what he meant then why didn't he show himself with the box."

"He was probably scared to talk to you. I was the first time."

"I didn't know," says Buffy.

"I'm glad you came by," says Riley.

"Me too," says Buffy.

"Merry Christmas Buffy."

"Merry Christmas Riley." She turns around and walks towards the sidewalk.

Buffy was so sure that it would have been Riley but it wasn't. She wraps her arms around her trying to keep herself warm and walks down the block to another house.

She heads over to another doorstep and knocks at the door. A dark haired man opens the door and is surprise to see Buffy at his doorstep.

"Buffy. What are you doing in this part of the neighborhood?" ask the man.

"Sorry to bother you Angel, but I just want to ask you one simple question," says Buffy.

"Angel who's at the door?" ask a blonde girl coming over to the door. "Hi."

"Hi, Darla," says Buffy.

"Angel invite her in," says Darla. "Come on get out of the cold." Darla leads Buffy into the dinning room. "Would like some hot cocoa?" Angel closes the front door and walks over to the two blondes.

"Oh that's really kind but I'm not going to stay long," says Buffy. Angel pulls out a chair for Buffy and Darla.

"Before you say anything Buffy," says angel. I have something to tell you."

"You do," says Buffy says surprise.

"Yes," says Angel with a smile. He grabs Darla's hand and she smiles at Angel. "You're the first person to know. Darla and I are engaged."

"Engaged," says Buffy. "Congratulations. That's wonderful news Angel. Really."

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I got this little left at my doorstep this morning," says Buffy as she pulls out the box from her purse. "No card. Nothing. I thought that maybe you..."

"It's beautiful," says Darla.

"I didn't get you that Buffy," says Angel. "Did you ask Riley?"

"Yeah I did before I came here," says Buffy. "He's going to Boston with his new girlfriend Faith."

"Oh," says Angel.

"What about the funny guy?" says Darla. "What's his name?"

"You mean Xander," says Buffy.

"Right," says Darla.

"Why didn't you go to him first?" says Angel. "He was your last boyfriend."

"Yeah, you're right," says Buffy. "This does sound like one of his antics. I guess you and Riley were the first to come to mind."

"Thanks for having me in mind but bad Buffy," says Angel with smile. Darla slaps him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to disturb you guys," says Buffy getting up and heading towards the door.

"It's no disturbance at all Buffy," says Darla. "Come over when ever you like."

"Thanks Darla," says Buffy giving her a hug.

"Hey Buffy," says Angel as Buffy exits the house. "If it's Xander let me know."

"Why?" ask Buffy.

"So I can hit him," says Angel.

"Angel," says Darla in a stern voice. "You promise no more fighting."

"It's not fighting," says Angel. "I just don't like the guy is all."

"Just because he took me away from you doesn't mean you have to not like him," says Buffy.

"I don't have to be his friend. Do I?" ask Angel to Darla.

"Stop being a baby Angel," says Darla.

"I don't wanna," says Angel in a whining voice.

"I'll stake you real good," says Darla. with wicked smile.

"I'll be good," replies angel with an angelic smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Christmas Gift. Buffy goes over to her last boyfriends' house to find out if he was the one that gave her this Christmas Gift. It's long but really cute. Enjoy.

Buffy walks over to some apartments not too far away from Angel's. She climbs the stairs and knocks at a door.

A woman opens the door wearing nothing but a man's white shirt. Buffy first thinks that she's got the wrong apartment. She had just broken up with Xander a couple weeks ago and she thought he'd still be in depress mode.

"Is Xander here," Buffy ask.

"Oh, yeah sure," says the girl inviting her in. "He's indisposed."

"What?" says Buffy confuse.

"He's taking a shower," the girl clarifies. Buffy enters the apartment and sees that it has change from the last time she was over. Though the last time she came over she couldn't see anything because they entered the apartment making-out like crazy and Xander carried her into the bedroom in the dark.

"Katherine, who's at the...Buffy," says Xander with only a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with another towel. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something," says Buffy.

"Okay," says Xander as he walks over to the living room and sits down on the sofa. Katherine sits next to him. Buffy looks at Katherine but decides to continue.

"I got this at my doorstep this morning," says Buffy showing them the small box.

"Wow," says Xander. "Congratulations Buff..."

"I don't know who sent it to me," says Buffy. "There was no card or no person. I've been wondering all day to old boyfriends' houses that all seem to have moved on with their lives."

"You thought that I would get this for you?" ask Xander. "You thought I was still in love with you?"

"The thought cross my mind," says Buffy.

"The diamond I would have picked would have been bigger," says Xander with a smile.

"I kind of like that size," says Buffy looking at the box where a beautiful diamond ring rested.

"I do too Xander," says Katherine.

"Don't get any ideas Kat," says Xander.

"I figured it was one of your pranks," says Buffy. "It could be cubic zirconium." Buffy pulls the ring out to look at it closely.

"Doubt it," says Kat. "My dad works in a mine and that's a real diamonds. I can tell."

"Where does this come from?" ask Xander. "You never told me about that."

"That's cause I didn't want to overwhelm you," says Kat. "My dad working at a diamond mine. Don't you think it would sound rich like?"

"Yeah, but I'm not a gold digger if that's what you were referring."

"I didn't mean that. It's just every time I tell my boyfriend about it, he starts to get overwhelmed of what he wants to get me. I don't want you to ever think that anything you give to me is worthless."

"Don't you just love her." Xander looks at Buffy and kisses Kat on the lips. Kat smiles.

"Yeah, I see that you do," says Buffy.

"Maybe it's Giles," says Xander laughing after he says it. Buffy gives him a look. "Or maybe it's not for you. It's for your mom."

"From Giles," says Buffy. "That makes more sense but he'd promise he'd be here for Christmas. If he fails my mom no diamond ring will be sufficient enough apologies."

"Well, I guess this person will remain a mystery," says Xander as he shrugs and puts his arm around Kat.

"Guess so," says Buffy. "You are still coming to the Christmas party right?"

"Yeah," replies Xander. "Wouldn't miss it. Besides I promise your mom and I'm keeping my promises."

"You're close to her mom," says Kat.

"Well, yeah," says Xander. "She's been like a mom to me."

"And that's why you two broke up because Buffy is like your sister." Kat smiles.

"Eww," says Xander. "I don't think so."

"I'm not saying anything after that," says Buffy as she gets up and walks over the door. "I'll see you two at the party." Xander walks over with Buffy and opens the door.

"Hey, Buff," Xander calls to her as she exits his apartment.

"What?" ask Buffy turning around.

"Maybe you'll find your secret admirer at the party," says Xander.

"Doubt," says Buffy. "I ran out of boyfriends in this state."

Buffy heads back home without the answer to the mysterious box with a beautiful diamond ring in it.

It's Christmas Eve and everyone joins the Summers' family at their home. Joyce welcomes Xander and Kat inside and they immediately see the beautiful Christmas tree decorated in gold and white lights.

"Nice Christmas tree Ms. Summers," says Xander as he hands her three little gifts and Kat gives her a wine bottle. The music starts and everyone begins to mingle with each other.

Buffy comes down the stairs holding the mystery box with the ring in her hand. She sets it on the lamp table and greets her friends.

Willow is there with Tara, her girlfriend, who brought Tara's younger brother Connor. Dawn quickly takes Connor by the hand and leads him to the refreshment table.

Joyce walks by the doorway as Buffy walks over to her. She turns to her daughter and looks at her.

"Mom he'll be here," says Buffy. "He promised he'd be here."

"It's almost midnight Buffy," says Joyce. "Maybe he miss his flight or..."

"Mom," says Buffy.

"I just miss him," says Joyce.

Then someone knocks at the door and Joyce jumps to get it. When she opens it she sees a James Bond wannabe with a petite brunette beside him.

"Wesley Fred," says Joyce giving them a smile. "I'm so glad you could make it. Come in."

"Thanks for inviting us," says Wesley as he hugs Joyce and kisses her on the cheek. "By the way we ran into someone you might know." Wesley and Fred step aside and let Joyce see Giles with two big boxes in his left hand and a dozen of red roses. Joyce becomes ecstatic that Giles is home.

"Merry Christmas," says Giles. He walks over to her and gives her the roses.

"I thought you weren't coming," says Joyce.

"I wasn't about to leave you alone on Christmas," says Giles. "These are for the girls."

"I'll take them in," says a bleach blonde guy who is at the doorstep.

"Thank you Spike," says Giles handing the gifts. He then pulls out of his pocket a small, thin wool box. Joyce's eyes light up as Giles opens the box.

Meanwhile inside the house Spike puts the gifts next to the Christmas tree. When he turns around he bumps into Fred.

"William must you wear that leather jacket?" ask Fred.

"Mom," says Spike. "Don't call me that."

"You know your father hates it," says Fred.

"Yeah, that's why I wear it," says Spike. "It's part of my charm. And I know you just love it."

"Do not," says Fred blushing. Spike laughs and walks with Fred to the snack table.

A while later they all open gifts. Buffy is standing by the lamp table then she hears the phone. She goes to the kitchen to get it.

"Hello," says Buffy. No one answers on the other line. She hangs up and sees Spike coming into the kitchen with his cell phone in his hand.

"Don't you just hate those people who call and don't answer?" says Spike with a smile.

"Yeah, I do," says Buffy. "You've changed. I like the jacket."

"Thanks," says Spike. "Check what I found." Buffy sees that Spike has the small mystery box with the ring inside.

"Spike give that back," says Buffy trying to take it away from him. He pulls away from her.

"It's nice," says Spike when he opens it. Buffy rolls her eyes and looks away. Spike walks up to her and gets on his knees. Buffy turns around and sees Spike holding her hand. He held the box with the ring with his other hand and looks up to her. "Buffy Ann Summers would you give me the privilege of marrying me."

"You," says Buffy. "You were the one that left it at my doorstep. Why didn't you ask me then?"

"I was kind of scared," replies Spike. "So what's your answer?"

"You shouldn't have been scared," says Buffy. "I mean you've caught me by surprise here and leaving the box in front of my doorstep without any note or anything was simply stupid of you. I was running around town trying to find out who the hell would of left this at my door step and you come here trying to be all suave and sweet."

"Um, was that a yes or no?" ask Spike still on his knee. Buffy takes the ring out of the box and looks at it.

"Diamond should be bigger," says Buffy with a smile.

"I knew I should of listen to Xander," says Spike.

"Xander knew about this?"

"Yeah, he went with me to pick it out."

"I'm telling Angel."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"I've got a bad knee here. Could you tell me your answer?"

"Oh, right." Buffy helps him up.

"Thanks." Buffy grabs his head and kisses him on the lips.

"Um, yes." Buffy smiles.

"Wow. Do that again." Buffy pushes him and he smiles. Spike then puts the ring on her finger.

The two headed to the backyard to get some fresh air. Buffy explains that she went to all her ex-boyfriends houses and asks if they had sent this ring to her. Spike was amused that Buffy went to her ex's houses. He also apologize for making her search for the truth of who gave her the ring then coming forward and admitting that it was him.

They walked over to the front porch and sat down. Buffy puts her arms around Spike to keep herself warm. Spike then takes his duster off and puts it over Buffy.

"I can't wait for my bachelor party," says Spike with a smile.

"Really," says Buffy looking up at him.

"Yeah," says Spike. "I'm going to have stripper. She'll do whatever I tell her to do."

"Oh, is she."

"Yep. I've already got her number. No one has to worry if the stripper is coming or not."

"I know something that's coming."

"What?"

"A punch in the nose is what's coming." Spike laughs.

"Maybe I should tell you the stripper's name."

"I don't want to know."

"Buffy."

"What?"

"That's her name."

"Huh."  
"It's you."

"Well, it could work. I could keep an eye on you and be naughty with you in front of a bunch of strangers."

"Sounds like fun right."

"I'll have a blast. You want to come to my bachelorette party?"

"Don't have to ask me twice." Spike tickles Buffy a little and they relax.

"Do want go inside and tell everyone?"

"Nah, later." Buffy snuggles into his chest.

"I changed my mind."

"What?" Buffy raises her ring finger.

"I'd like it just the way it is." Spike gives a sigh of relief and pulls Buffy closer.

"Merry Christmas Buffy."

"Merry Christmas Spike."

_THE END_

Happy Holiday's you all! And to all the good nights. Oh also Happy New Year too.


End file.
